


By Firelight

by MothMckrakken



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Rukongai days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMckrakken/pseuds/MothMckrakken
Summary: Another gift for Salzrand, this time from 2019!Starring some emo Rukongai teen Renji and autumnal bonfire party vibes~
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia
Kudos: 4





	By Firelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salzrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salzrand/gifts).



The deep buzz of music and the beat of dancing feet was reverberating through the earth and seemed to materialise within the bonfire smoke in its wildly curling ascent into the night sky. Any remnants of the bitterly cold evening was kept at bay by the fire’s raging flames that flared defiantly bright and hot in the darkness, seemingly barely contained in the centre of the countless silhouetted dancers.

Renji drew a breath of the cigarette between his fingers, ashy and warming and tasting like dirt. The smoke flew from his lips and he was cold again. One of the flames peeled away from the flickering mass and started in his direction and he dropped the stub to grind beneath his heel, flinching at the sharp burn that bit his bare skin.

Rukia was illuminated by a halo of bonfire light that glanced across her nose as she wrinkled it.

“It stinks of cigarettes over here,” she said with distaste.

“How’s that any different from the bonfire smoke?” Renji replied, more defensively than he’d meant to. Rukia scoffed at him.

“Oh don’t give me that, you know the difference. Cigarettes are so...acidic, and stuffy. But bonfires...” she turned back to the scene behind her, the golden light stroking through the deep midnight of her hair. Her eyes darted back to his.

“Come on, remind yourself.”

Renji instinctively recoiled slightly, he didn’t want the noise, the people, the memories of days gone by. Rukia gripped his elbow and walked. Her hand was warm and his feet ended up following resignedly. As they stepped closer the music resonated stronger in his chest and stomach; it felt invasive, as if it had a hold on him, and Rukia’s hand seemed to be the one thing anchoring him to some sort of calmness.

They were close to the great fire now, amidst the dancers and immersed in the loud, hot, spiced atmosphere. Rukia looked up at him expectantly with a small smile and slid her fingers down his arm to tuck into his hand. Taking his other hand in hers as well, she backed away and stretched their arms between them. There was a moment of stillness, and then with a breath of the bonfire her feet stepped towards him again. She moved naturally to the music, she had always been a good dancer, Renji thought, as her movements drew him along with her. As he loosened and allowed her to lead him her smile brightened and the resistance he had been feeling melted away.

They danced, catching up to the rhythm of the others, of the fire itself, and Renji breathed in air that was alive with excitement, with the night and the trees and woodsmoke. He spun Rukia round and lifted her by the waist, making her laugh ring out above the rest of the commotion. Her hands held his head for balance and ran mischievously through his hair, mussing it up and freeing it from its hair tie, long, red and flaming.

Renji staggered to a stop while still holding Rukia aloft, supporting her in his arms as she covered his eyes with his loose hair. His shouted protests were lost in the surrounding din, but Rukia eventually parted the strands of his hair to reveal the flushed grinning face beneath. For a second she simply smiled back as they caught their breath, and then she smoothed his hair away from his face, picking a small orange leaf out of the tangles and letting it spiral to the ground.

She said something but Renji could hear nothing, only see the movement of her lips. Her lips. She leaned back contentedly in his arms, hands draped over his shoulders, and faced the bonfire to their side. Renji followed her gaze. It was beautiful, for sure, and there was an aspect almost familiar about it too, but Renji always felt that something so powerful issued an imposing air that demanded respect, with a touch of fear.

Rukia linked her hands behind Renji’s neck, offering a pleasant sort of security. He stared down the fire, the heat of the flames against his skin, and Rukia by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get across the anxiety Renji was feeling from being in a situation that reminds him of his late friends, but also how Rukia supports him and how they can hold onto each other in these cruel times. 
> 
> On a more cheerful note, I wanted you to really be able to feel the excitement of the party as if you were there, and for it to be a positive and awakening experience for Renji and Rukia.


End file.
